


【箭闪】抓到你了

by Romantic_Mystery



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_Mystery/pseuds/Romantic_Mystery
Summary: 终于交党费了，一发完，比较短，有小破车，文笔差，车没开好，流水账，不知道写了啥，烂尾，和剧情时间线有出入，设定Barry和Oliver并肩作战的时候，Barry不知道Arrow是Oliver，但是Oliver知道Flash是Barry，其实我是因为一部gv，就一个小哥哥偷拍，偷画一个运动队的小哥哥，然后被同学看到了，说他是Gay，大声告诉那个运动队的，然后小哥哥就跑了，书包扔地上了，运动队的追上去把书包还给他的时候，啪了，所以一开始就想写个PWP，鬼知道为啥就写剧情了……





	【箭闪】抓到你了

Barry Allen，倍受中城人民喜爱的闪电侠，暗恋Oliver Queen很久了，而世界并没有他想象的那么大。

Felecity得知自己的好友被闪电劈中后心慌的立刻赶到了中城，然后看到了只是陷入昏迷的Barry，她松了口气，同时也疑惑不已，直到Barry发现自己成了闪电侠，Felecity觉得上帝太过偏爱她了，本来就要担心自家总裁会不会在惩恶除奸的路上丢了小命，现在还要多担心一个自己的朋友。

Barry在和她聊天的过程中无数次提到了自家总裁的名字，Felecity眨了眨眼睛，觉得自己好像知道了什么，她决定帮自己朋友一把，她认为如果能有Barry在身边，Oliver或许可以不用一个人去承担这些罪孽。

Oliver来到公司就看到Felecity聚精会神的看着电脑，他看了一眼，眉头皱起，“又有转化人来到星城了？”Felecity装作被吓到的样子，立刻阖上了电脑，“不是，这不是星城的新闻，中城多了许多转化人，我怀疑我们之前追的那个人去到了中城。”Oliver把电脑重新打开，一个红色的身影出现在屏幕上，『红色尾迹，中城的保护神。』看着这个标题，他觉得有必要去中城拜访一下这位红色尾迹。

Felecity想了想自己的计划，后知后觉的发现自己有一环漏了，Barry要是问她绿箭侠的真面目是谁，她要怎么回答？不过她也不冲在第一线，万一，虽说概率不大，万一他没注意到她的存在呢。

来到中城，大街小巷都能看到红色尾迹的存在，和自己阴暗的生存方式不同，在这里，这位转化人特别受欢迎，甚至连咖啡的拉花都是像闪电一般的红色尾迹，Oliver看着眼前的咖啡，期待着两人的见面。

到了夜里，Oliver换上绿箭侠的装束出去探查，果不其然，站在屋顶上的他可以清晰的看见红色的尾迹来来回回穿梭，时不时把他抓到的人捆起来扔在警察局门口，突然那道痕迹停下了，Oliver弓起身体，借用绳子的力量和身体的灵活性快速的跳到了他附近的楼顶上，看到让Barry停下来的人时他勾起一抹冷酷的笑意，自己没能抓住的人果然来了这里，对方的能力是静距离操控物体，甚至可以操控人，只不过距离非常有限。

看了眼Barry站的位置，不在操控范围内，他跳到了Barry身后，Barry被耳边的声音吓了一跳，转过头就看见一个脸上画着油彩的兜帽男，心里一惊，对付两个人么，他至少得先知道他们的能力吧。“绿箭侠，你不是在中城么？”显然逃到中城来的人没有预料到绿箭侠的出现，Oliver拿出箭就准备射向对方，看着对方的笑容，他收了手里的箭，反应过来自己的箭不会伤到他反而会被他操控射向自己。

“他的能力，操控物体和人，只是距离一定要很近。”Oliver对着还在状况外的Barry开了口，Barry愣愣的点了点头，看了眼Oliver身上的箭，他靠近了Oliver，“那你吸引他注意力，我从后面控制他你觉得可行么？”Oliver没很大的把握，“试试吧，不一定有用。”Barry微微点了点头，瞬间就窜了出去，消失在了两人的面前，Oliver拿出箭，拉开弓，对准面前的人就射了出去，箭在对面人的面前稳稳停住，瞬间笔直的朝Oliver飞去，Oliver避开后拿出了三支箭，他心里也没多大自信，他不认为自己可以轻松躲开三支箭，他选择了相信那个他现在完全不知道在哪儿的红色尾迹。

对方只一瞬，就把三支箭都控制住，往Oliver的方向扔了回来，然后就倒在了地上，Oliver没看清发生了什么，直到自己的鼻尖出现了三支箭，并且被那个戴着红色头套的人握在了手里。Barry露出了一个害羞的笑容，“幸好赶上了，你好，我是Flash。”Oliver握上了他伸出的手，“Arrow。”Barry也没去在意他冷淡的态度，“所以你是星城的那位义警。”“我猜网上对我的评价都不是什么好话。”“虽说才认识你，但我觉得你并不是那么可怕。”Barry摸摸鼻子，“那么那个倒在地上的人是你来中城的原因？”Oliver默认了，并没有把你也是其中之一说出口。

Oliver把人交给了Barry，毕竟Barry的实验室里有可以抑制转化人的监狱，当他回到星城后，他开始搜索和闪电侠有关的所有信息，他想知道带着这么干净的笑容的人，到底是如何维护治安的，对转化人使用镇静剂，和他截然不同的两个世界，以前的他从不觉得自己的手段过于暴戾，但这一次，他觉得好像有什么东西改变了他，即使只有一点点。

Oliver总觉得自己的得力助手在秘密谋划什么，自己有Arrow Cave，虽说他不承认那是个cave，到底为什么要去健身房？Felecity只说自己的朋友是健身房的老板，需要名人效应。Oliver看着Felecity眼镜片反射的光芒，总觉得自己被算计了。但是介于公司的事情确实都是扔给她处理的，这件事妥协一下也不是什么问题。

Oliver去健身房的路上就感觉到有人跟着自己，略微偏头瞟了一眼，就看到一个像是未成年的小男生，本能让他想直接抓住这个人，但是当他闪身到一个小巷子里时，他并没有等来身后的小尾巴。Oliver很好奇这个人想要做什么，这是意识到自己被发现了吗？但是他没有感觉到恶意与杀意，他若无其事的走回了路上，没过一会儿那种被尾随的感觉又出现了，但他没有再躲避，而是当作没发现。

Barry毕竟不是普通人，捕捉到Oliver转头的那一瞬间他就用神速力躲到了一边。作为一个Oliver的暗恋者，Barry对他的行踪都查的清清楚楚，在看到有人和他在大街上拍照的时候，他除了惊愕，更多的是按耐不住的兴奋，神速力让他能够以足够快的速度追上Oliver。

到了健身房后，Oliver按照平时的强度开始热身，看了眼周围人的反应，他觉得即使自己经常被媒体追着拍，但是他依旧无法习惯别人对着他拍个不停，很快骚动就在他疏离的笑容下停了下来，名人效应，还真是烦人的事情。

Barry躲在一边，看着Oliver的肌肉随着他的动作撑出漂亮的曲线，黑色背心完全无法掩盖他精壮的身材，Barry几乎克制不住自己的心跳，在他拿出手机拍下Oliver的样子时，背后传来了一个讥讽的声音，“你在偷拍他么？你是gay？”Barry的心冷了一大截，“你在说什么？我只是他的粉丝而已。”“粉丝一般会去要合影吧？或者光明正大的拍照，你这样缩在这里，怎么看都是偷拍吧，嘿Mr.Queen，这个同性恋小子在偷拍你。”

Barry把手机塞进自己的背包就准备走，而身后的人不依不饶的抓住了他的背包肩带，Oliver听到了声音往这里走了过来，Barry扔下包就往前面跑开了， 他不敢使用神速力，这等于直接暴露了自己的身份，想起刚刚的事情，他心里无可抑制的悲伤起来，被自己的暗恋者抓到自己的行为，他要是追究起来呢，或者更糟糕。

Oliver注意到那里的骚乱时，就看到了Barry，他很好奇眼前的人是否成年了，Barry一脸的惊慌失措还带了点受伤，Oliver看着那双眼睛，只觉得十分熟悉，他往那里走去，Barry却扔下东西就跑远了。

Oliver冷了脸，先不说自己是不是同性恋，这都什么年代了？“所以你想说什么？”“我只想说那个怪胎……”“你最好说话放尊重点，到底谁是怪胎？心胸狭隘的小人。”Oliver拽住对方的胸口就往自己方向拉近，很显然他没料到Oliver是这样的态度。

没去理会骂骂咧咧走开的人，他捡起掉落在地上的背包，拉开拉链看到了熟悉的衣服，他知道那双眼睛为何会给他熟悉的感觉了，是之前的那位转化人，随手翻了翻包里的其他东西，看到了日记本，他并没有翻开，只是记下了主人的名字，Barry Allen。

他拿起背包，往主人消失的地方走去，“你们这种怪胎就是应该消失。”“我不是……”“我都看到了，还不承认，你们……”“我之前说过了吧？说话放尊重些。”属于星城义警的凌厉，让对方吓的踉踉跄跄的就下了楼。

他看向Barry，男孩浅绿色的眼睛里蓄满了泪水，Barry眨了下眼，眼泪顺着脸颊流下，他走近Barry，伸出手指，抹去了Barry的眼泪，Barry受宠若惊的呆住了，过了会儿才出声，“你为什么会在这里。”“我来归还东西的。”他把背包递给他，Barry窘迫的接了过来，带着些哽咽的说了声谢谢。

“那样的人说的话你不必在意。”Oliver没有点破自己已经知道他的身份了，只是安慰着眼前的人，带着茧子的指腹摩挲着Barry带着泪痕的皮肤，Barry克制着自己雀跃的心情，“我只是不想被……”“没有人会认为你是怪胎的，那种人才是会被唾弃的人。”Barry本来只是想打破沉默，没想到Oliver会这样说，他愣愣的看着Oliver。

Oliver在欺身吻上Barry才反应过来自己的问题到底出在哪里，他怜惜的吻去Barry的眼泪，移到鼻尖，然后是唇，他轻咬着Barry的嘴唇，在Barry错愕的时候不给他任何反应的机会就探入了他的领地，唇舌纠缠，Barry只能被迫的被这个吻钉在Oliver的怀里。Oliver在眼前的人呼吸被彻底打乱后只是放轻了攻势，缓慢的舔舐着他略微红肿的嘴唇。Oliver第一次有了慢下来的想法，他不想让Barry觉得自己不是认真的。

Barry在被Oliver指尖触碰到的时候就已经不知道应该作何反应了，在暗恋的人面前出柜，甚至还在他面前哭泣，Barry已经觉得自己足够丢脸了，而Oliver的动作让他的大脑完全停止了运转，他几乎无法呼吸，只可惜，Barry心里并没有任何欣喜，相反，他只觉得Oliver是把他当作了可以得到的猎物，毕竟Oliver的私生活保密工作真的没有做的很好，但是Barry更加唾弃自己，即使是这样，他还是喜欢他，他愿意沉沦下去，但他没想到的是Oliver没有进一步对他做任何事情，而是在他平复了心情后带他参观了Queen大厦。

Oliver Queen是多少女人心中的白月光，帅气多金，尽管曾经是个花花公子，但是现在这方面的消息倒是看不见了，所有人都在猜测他是不是找到了真爱，只有Oliver自己知道他想起那抹红色的次数多到他自己都惊讶，对任何人都再提不起兴趣。搜索闪电侠后并没能得到多少有用的信息，Oliver甚至想直接跑到中城去看看闪电侠是否还是会出现在大街上。在健身房的那次意外倒是让他得知了闪电侠的真实身份。

Oliver选择了隐瞒，只字不提，他只是把人带回了星城，并问他要不要来这里工作。如他所料，Barry略带些犹豫的拒绝了他。Oliver也没有逼迫他的意思，只是带着他去了一家他觉得还不错的餐厅，闪电侠的身体机能消耗能量过多，他应该早就饿了，当他说去吃饭的时候，Barry眼睛里亮起的光芒让Oliver觉得这个人怎么可以这么可爱？他真的可以维护治安么？“你真的成年了吗？”“你要看我的证件吗？”听着Barry明显低落下去的声音，Oliver有些无措，“如果这个问题你很介意的话，我收回。”“反正我也一直被这么问，我真的成年了。”

Oliver笑出了声，“童颜不好吗？”“总被当成小孩子你觉得很好吗？”Oliver没忍住伸出手揉了揉Barry的头，Barry撇撇嘴，赌气的转头看向窗外，Oliver摇了摇头，专心开车，嘴角不自觉的上翘，如果员工们在的话，一定会尖叫Oliver Queen居然会笑。

Barry不是没有动过心想要留在星城，可是自己的另一重身份让他不能就这样离开中城，转化人的数量越来越多，他需要去保护自己的家人，保护他爱的城市，他刻意不去想为什么Oliver会想让他留在Queen大厦，他和Oliver的生活应该是完全不会有交集的，他只是一个鉴证课的小职员，Oliver是总裁，就说他现在吃饭的地方，他要工作多久才有可能吃得起？他苦笑一声，只能努力掩饰自己的不自在。

Oliver心里暗叫失策，他应该想到的，两个人的距离感如果不努力消除，眼前的人会从他的世界里消失。但他能说什么呢？本来也不是愿意说话的人，更别说他并不了解Barry，这个笑起来像个小太阳的大男孩，到底是经历了什么才会变成转化人？

Barry被Oliver的目光盯的又茫然又窘迫，“我的脸上有什么奇怪的东西吗？”Oliver错开了眼神，“没有，没什么。”第一次单独相处真的说不上留下了什么美好的回忆。

Barry回到中城后依旧频频想起和Oliver相处的时光，他手指划过脸颊的触感，还有那个吻。Barry拼命甩了甩头，让自己清醒一些，自己和他是两个世界的人，又怎么可能在一起，不切实际。

Oliver已经对着电脑发了一下午的呆了，他第一次想要认真，但也是第一次感到束手无策，他不想让Barry觉得自己把他当作以前的那些一夜风流，看着屏幕上Barry的个人信息，他只觉得烦躁。

让转化人逃脱并且伤害了自己的朋友，Barry觉得自己的内心开始动摇，他到底配得上闪电侠这个名号么？拥有异能力的自己却无法守护身边的人，甚至会害他们成为被伤害的目标，Barry无法控制自己的往星城跑去，他的世界里只有Arrow算得上和他是一类人。

Oliver站在屋顶上清楚的看到了那道红色的尾迹，惊讶之余带了些不安，为什么会在这里看到他？Barry带着些气喘站在他面前，眼睛里写满了无助茫然。不可以，这是Oliver脑海里最先跳出来的，Barry的眼睛应该是带着笑意的，自信的，笑起来像个小太阳，而不是现在这样。

“在我看来不是闪电击中了你，而是闪电选择了你，你已经做的足够好了。”Oliver从不夸赞别人，真心的那种，但是他对着眼前的男孩，说出了由衷的鼓励，没有被黑暗侵蚀，努力的用自己的光亮照亮被腐蚀的世界，Oliver看到了Barry眼睛里恢复了神采，他松了一口气。

Barry简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，那位星城的义警，一直都是冷酷甚至冷漠的存在，他居然得到了这样的评价，Barry甚至想去大街上跑两圈，又过了会儿，冷静下来了的他惊觉自己的突兀，“很抱歉突然来打搅你，我这就离开。”

Oliver看着眼前慌乱的人勾起了嘴角，“有什么困难随时来找我。”然后眼前的人再次化身成了一道飞速移动的痕迹，Oliver笑着说了声cool，拉开弓射出箭，让自己荡到另一个目的地，在他看不见的地方，停下来的Barry望着在楼间穿梭的Oliver，同样说了声cool。

两个人的关系迅速拉进，由于Barry可以瞬间来到Oliver身边，他们会分享自己做英雄的事迹，在坚持不下去的时候互相鼓励，Oliver会陪着Barry坐在楼顶上，Barry心情颇好的晃着修长的双腿，身体后撑，带着一抹不曾消失的笑容，Oliver侧过头，静静的看着Barry，他的眼睛里仿佛有星辰大海，让Oliver觉得自己仿佛要迷失在里面。

Barry偏过头，撞进了Oliver的眼眸，Barry没有动作，维持着歪头的动作，他只觉得很稀奇，在Arrow脸上能看到这样柔软的表情，Barry轻轻笑出了声，干净的笑容在Oliver心里漾开。

Oliver有想俯身吻住他的冲动，但是他不知道是不是太快了，他只能故作镇定的别开脸，这个小插曲很快就被抛在了脑后。

再次相见是Barry被转化人的能力影响的那一天，Caitlin联系了Felecity，她直接敲开了Oliver办公室的门，Oliver扔下手头所有的事，赶往中城。Barry在看到Arrow的那一瞬间脸上的欣喜逃不过Felecity的眼睛，之后Barry没有叫上任何后援，直接去直面转化人，回来后他不以为意的表示转化人的能力对自己无效。

Caitlin担心的责备他不计后果，Barry却故意提起Ronnie，温柔的绿眸里染上了阴郁，眼角不再带着温柔的笑意，说出的话语句句带刺，每个人都意识到Barry变了，Felecity觉得这一次如果Oliver成功让Barry醒过来的话，这两个人的关系应该能明朗，她也没去深究为何Barry到现在没有发现她的存在，Oliver听完就变了神情，见到Barry后，他没有直接点穿Barry身上的变化，他们以前的约定他依旧记得，他只当做自己是来探望自己的老朋友。

Barry看着眼前的Arrow，嘲讽的笑了，“你没有超能力，能帮到我什么？”Felecity只希望Oliver能让以前的Barry回到他们身边。Barry走到Oliver身边，“检验你作为Flash是不是够格。”Oliver扬了扬手里的箭，看着Barry惊讶的眼神有那么点担忧自己的话语是不是会让眼前的人感到自己是在质疑他，Barry深吸了一口气，给了Oliver一个陌生的，他并不怎么喜欢的笑容。

“我终于明白了，你有点嫉妒我是不是，你这样的人英俊，富有，想要什么样的女生都有，对你来说嫉妒是一种新鲜的情感吧？”“这是你的理论？”“难道不是么？你不断训练，愚蠢的爬上爬下，直到心脏炸裂，但你永远不能像我一样快，你永远不能成为我，这伤害了你无比高傲的自尊心，著名的Arrow。”“我对Felecity说过你不需要我的帮助。”“你终于说对了一件事。”

Oliver觉得Barry在自己心里的模样开始分崩离析，即使他和Barry没有相处太多的时间，但是他处理罪犯的手段都温柔的不像话，眼前崩坏的Barry让他觉得太陌生，太害怕，如果Barry这束光都从他生活里黯淡了，那他或许会自责，为什么他在这里都没有守护好他的光。

在Barry失控的时候，Oliver带着自己的弓箭套上了Arrow的制服，射出了绳箭捆绑住Barry，“你需要冷静。”Barry看着他，脸上是狰狞的神情，“而你需要抓稳了。”Barry直接跑了起来，Oliver拽着绳子的手还没有松开，就被强大的力量拽倒在地上，被拖着在地面上滑行。

Oliver手里握紧了弓箭，在Barry最终停下来，不可一世的面对他的时候，射出了手里的箭，Barry偏了偏头躲了过去，“你失误了。”“没有。”在Barry背后放箭说不心疼当然是假的，不过这位极速者的愈合能力强大，Oliver才敢放心这么做。

镇静剂显然并没有用，面对招招下死手的Barry，Oliver依旧不愿意起杀心伤害他，他Oliver Queen什么时候这么狼狈过。凭借多年的经验努力抵挡着Barry的攻击，“这就是你的能耐？”逼不得已才在Barry腿上放了一箭，利刃划破空气刺穿皮肉的声音炸开在Oliver耳边，Oliver心里默默说了声抱歉。

“我仍然相信你，Barry。”他下意识就叫出了Barry的名字，Barry现在被怒意蒙蔽，并没有反应过来Oliver已经知道了他的身份。Barry眼睛通红，发了狠朝着Oliver攻了过去，Oliver接下这拳，拽住他反手就把人控制在怀里，“我相信你，Barry，醒过来，醒过来。”Joe带着所谓的解决办法疾驰到Barry这里，打开探照灯，试图让Barry恢复正常，随着Barry瞳孔颜色的变化，他只觉得头疼欲裂，Oliver感受到怀里人的颤抖，担心的询问，“你还好吗。”“真是一场特别的宿醉。”Barry绽开了一如既往的笑容，Oliver松了口气，也笑开了。

恢复了神智的Barry比起自责更多的是不知所措，“Arrow，我很抱歉……”“这不是你的错，但我们确实还需要去解决那个转化人。”Oliver自然而然的抚上他的背脊，把人搭在肩膀上，“还有力气么。看着Arrow勾起的嘴角，Barry放松下来，“就算没有，也是我们两个人对么。”这句话就这么溜出了口，信赖，安心，有这样一个人在自己背后。“没错。”Oliver不自在的从自己的小太阳脸上移开了视线。

“腿上会疼吗。”Barry摇了摇头，刻意的忽视视线里的心疼，他想大概是自己的错觉，毕竟每次见到他的Arrow都很温柔，除了第一次。Oliver不知道Barry头脑风暴的想法，只是带着脱力的Barry往回走，看着肩膀上毛茸茸的微低着头的小脑袋，Oliver觉得心都要融化了，低低笑了一声，揉了揉Barry的头。

头上传来的温柔温暖的触感，让Barry只觉得那么熟悉，下意识就想起了Oliver，和Arrow不同，Barry觉得他和Arrow更没有距离感，他们算是一种人，比起之前听说的星城的义警使用的手段非同一般的冷血暴力残酷，他更愿意去相信眼前的人是个温柔的人。

想起Oliver，自从那天的小插曲过后，就再没有找过Barry，Barry看着他频繁的出现在各个媒体平台，却没有和任何封面女郎有关，还是很意外的。Barry喜欢Oliver，他知道Oliver的感情生活，他说不介意是假的，但他从没有奢望过能和Oliver在一起，他该以什么样的身份去介意呢，他让自己去习惯看见Oliver身边美艳动人的一位又一位女伴。

在Oliver一反常态，没再传出过任何绯闻后，Barry不知道自己是酸涩多一些还是应该让自己死了这条心，Oliver大概是有了真心想要度过一生的伴侣，而那天发生的事情他也只当作是Oliver对于一个小粉丝的安慰，忍住心里的失落，一个是大名人，一个只是普通到不能再普通的一粒沙子，平行线罢了。

倒是Arrow和他的关系逐渐的靠近了起来，Barry很矛盾，每次看到Arrow总有一种怀念的感觉，他很想知道面具底下的人是谁，他也没有想过去把Oliver和Arrow联系起来，他在脑海里乱成一团的绒球里试图理出一根线，他对Arrow的感情和对Oliver的感情到底是怎么一回事，直到Felecity叫他去到了Arrow Cave。

看着躺在床上几乎没有了生命迹象的人，Barry第一次感觉到了恐慌，像是自己的生命也被抽离一般，他颤抖着找寻可以用的一切物品，克制着让自己冷静下来，他知道自己一定能救回来他的Oliver，他必须救回来。

Oliver从生死关头被拉回现实后还没有反应过来，下意识就拽住眼前人的脖颈掐了上去，视线逐渐清明以后看到了Barry，愣了一下，看着眼前因为缺氧而难受的人，他赶紧松了手，Barry只是轻咳着，一副担心的快要急哭了的样子，完全不在意自己刚刚的举动，Oliver只觉得心底柔软的一塌糊涂，刚刚醒来，人还有些发软，他撑起身体，Barry赶忙靠过去，扶起他，Oliver顺势就把人带到怀里，“对不起让你担心了。”“我……我不……你……”Barry惊的话都说不出了，只能感受到Oliver怀里灼人的温度。

摩挲着因为自己而留下的红痕指印，“会难受么。”Barry对上Oliver的视线，眼睛里是满满的自责和疼惜，熟悉的神情让他不可思议的开了口，脖颈被勒住导致声音有些嘶哑，“Arrow？”“我问你会不会难受，你却一直在在意我和Arrow？”Oliver无奈的注视着思维跳脱的小孩。

“有点难受，但是一会儿就好了，所以你是……”“是，我是Arrow。你能不能多在意一下你自己，我下手没注意力道，你有神速力又不是感觉不到疼痛。”Barry还在震惊Arrow和Oliver是一个人这个事实，等他回过神来就看见Oliver锁着他的视线。

他能读懂Oliver眼神里的话，他只是不能相信，听着Oliver心跳的声音，他不知道如何开口，他也没有动作，任由Oliver带着薄茧的手指抚摸泛着疼痛的痕迹。

“你什么时候知道我的身份的。”Barry闷闷的声音传来。“你的眼睛，太好辨认了。”“什么？”“悲伤，但是你的眼睛又像清晨呼出的白雾一样干净。”Barry努力催眠自己，这是自己的错觉，但他不理解Oliver到底为什么会这样做，他不愿意去想是因为什么，他希望Oliver是真心对他的，但他没这个自信。

“Barry，我是Arrow，也是Oliver Queen，我们并肩作战过那么多次，你在另一个身份的我面前更自在，我猜测是因为我们都有双重身份，而我暴露在外的花花公子形象太过于深入人心。”Barry没忍住翻了个白眼，心里腹诽你也知道，“但是自从那天看到你，我就没法忘了你了，我是第一次想要认真经营一段感情，Barry，给我一次机会。”

“在我还没有成为Flash的时候，我就喜欢上你了，但是我们之间的鸿沟太大了，你是亿万富翁，总裁，而我只是一个鉴证课的小职员，你离我真的太遥远了。”Barry的声音逐渐低落下去，Oliver把人按到自己肩膀上，“那现在我就在你面前，你可以想让我做什么就做什么，我做你的后援，有名的红色尾迹。”

他捻起Barry的一撮小卷发，绕在手指上，感受着发丝划过指尖的微痒感，像这个人在他心里的位置，一举一动都能牵起他的情绪。

Barry还是没有真实感，他喜欢了那么久，觉得遥不可及的人，现在就在他身边，一直鼓励着他，好像很理所应当的两个人就如此的合拍，性格互补，一个阳光温暖，一个阴郁狠厉，固执的用着独行侠的方式，直到这道尾迹闯入了他的世界，强行占满了他的心。

“Bar，那次你的背包里有什么秘密。”Oliver促狭的坏笑着看着他，“速写，照片，还有……没什么了。”Barry像是想起什么一样，装作无事发生，继续吃着面前的一大堆食物，“Ollie，你真的很会做饭，我以为你这种养尊处优的公子哥都是找人做饭或者天天出去吃。”“我一般懒得做饭的时候，Felicity会负责，对于你，我愿意做给你吃。不要岔开话题，速写？我想看。”“有什么好看的。”“难道上面还写着什么不可告人的秘密？”

Barry脸颊浮上一丝绯红，轻咳一声，“没有啊。”“Barry。”等了很久都没有等到Oliver的后话，他疑惑的抬起头，Oliver只是笑着看着他，墨绿的眼眸里数不尽的耐心和柔情，“我想看。”Oliver眼角笑出的细纹在Barry看来都带着迷人的味道。

Barry撇撇嘴，起身往书房走，翻出自己的日记本，不情不愿走回餐桌旁，递到Oliver手里，Oliver也没急着打开，就放在一边，Barry咬着叉子一副如临大敌的样子，Oliver绷不住大笑起来，自家小恋人真的怎么看怎么可爱。

吃完饭两个人收拾好桌子，坐到沙发上，Oliver把人搂到怀里，开始翻那本日记本，Barry本想拦着的，但一想也拦不住，他就别过头不去看，Oliver翻开本子，铅笔描绘出自己五官，阴影打在纸张上，『Oliver Queen。』，第一张纸上只有简简单单一个名字，那是Oliver去参加一个女星的电影发布会，在红毯的位置。

对着粉丝打招呼的模样被定格在纸上，手掌心的纹路都被细细描摹，往后翻下去是Barry清秀干净的字迹，从一开始的只是对自己的爱慕到后来一发不可收拾的迷恋，Oliver下意识就觉得亏欠了自家小孩，“我比你喜欢我的时间短了很久，你身上发生异变我没在你身边，我错过了你生命里很多时间，我迟到了那么久，现在我不会放开你了。”

Barry转过头来，“我一样错过了你的很多节点，你家里的变故，你在地狱岛一个人的时候，我还是没有真实感，只要你不放开我，我就会在你背后。”Oliver亲昵的吻了吻他的发旋，“不会放开你的。那我要是往后翻会不会看到你对我抱有性幻想？”还在感动中的Barry恨不得把他的恋人踹下沙发。

看着脸马上红透了的Barry，Oliver猜测后面应该会有什么限制级的东西，他把册子往旁边的沙发上一扔，翻身就压到了Barry身上，俯下身，凑近Barry的脸，沉下声音，“告诉我，你有没有想过这么做。”他伸出手挑开Barry的衣服扣子，指甲轻轻从喉结划过锁骨，Barry除了慌张更多的是兴奋，他确实很早很早就幻想过自己在Oliver身下被贯穿，他的喉结上下滚动了一下，Oliver轻笑了一声，“真是很诚实的反应。”

异于常人的速度消耗着过多的体力，Barry的身材可以说是过于瘦削，腿上几乎没什么肉，比Oliver精壮的体型小了好几圈，Oliver的手往下，解开Barry的皮带，探入腿间，Barry的下体已经略微起了反应，Oliver宽大的手掌包裹住Barry的阴茎，Barry轻哼了一声，Oliver覆上Barry的唇，舌头毫无抵抗的就探入了Barry的口腔，勾着Barry的舌尖搅动，交换着一个又一个吻，牵出一根根银丝。

空气燥热了起来，Oliver放开了呼吸明显急促起来的恋人，轻吻他泛着红的眼眶，长而翘的睫毛随着眨眼睛的频率时不时颤动，Oliver的唇上掠过一阵瘙痒感，就像年轻的恋人绽开的笑容勾的他心痒。浅绿色的眼眸带着水光，脸颊通红，像是受了天大的委屈一般，无辜又让人只想更狠的欺负他。

轻咬挺翘的鼻尖，手里的动作也没有慢下来，Barry喉间逐渐开始溢出一声又一声的呻吟，喘的Oliver快克制不住自己，都想放弃慢慢来的计划了，毕竟他不想让Barry再有自己不是真心的不安感，因为刺激而高高翘起的阴茎，Barry只感觉体内有无数的蚂蚁在啃咬他的敏感点，巨大的空虚感笼罩住他，脑海里乱乱的，思绪都混沌了起来，只能感觉到Oliver体温的热度。

Oliver彰显力量的大手，手指甚至掌心都覆盖着一层茧子，手指侵入后穴，Barry因为私处的异物而感觉到不适，他皱了皱眉，嘴里哼哼了两声，Oliver耐心的引导，舌尖划过已经红肿的唇，灵活的舔咬着凸起的喉结，Barry喉间溢出几声呜咽，喉结震颤着和舌尖碰撞。

再到脖颈，Barry的皮肤算得上白皙，Oliver轻轻啃咬表皮，就会留下一个又一个红痕，Barry的不适感随着习惯了手指不断的摩擦而减轻了不少，Oliver加了一根手指，两根手指尝试着撑开紧闭的穴肉，咬上耳垂，口中的热气喷洒在Barry的耳廓，激的他浑身一颤。

舌头探入耳朵，模拟着性交的方式浅浅的抽插，耳膜响起水声，Barry手臂交叠在额头，努力平复着呼吸，Oliver一直在挑逗着他的神经极限，后穴的空虚感开始逐渐强烈起来，Oliver的口腔包裹住他的乳首，啃咬着，舌头打着圈，舔舐着，舌尖往乳尖里轻刺，轻微的疼痛夹杂着快感，Barry小声的不断呻吟起来。

乳首受不住这样的挑逗，红肿挺立起来，另一颗暴露在空气里，只觉得有些微凉，另一颗被口腔过高的体温包围，让他说不上是刺激还是难受，Oliver像是在品尝最美味的甜点一样在两颗乳首间来回游移，“嗯……别……”Oliver轻咬了一下，Barry吃疼的拔高了音调尖叫了一声，看着红肿不堪的自己的杰作，Oliver放过了Barry胸前脆弱的敏感，游移过紧致的腹部，腰线，肚脐，没有犹豫的就把Barry挺立的阴茎含进了口中。

Barry惊恐的瞪大了双眼，“你……Ollie不要……”Oliver只当没听见，舌头灵活的圈过柱体，说实话，Oliver也是第一次为一个人服务，忍着喉间的呕吐感，尽可能的把Barry吞咽的更深，看着Barry被吓坏了的样子他觉得心脏不可抑制的疼痛起来，他知道Barry还是不安，自己的身份让他没办法安下心，他只能慢慢证明，他从见到Barry的那一天，就想把这个人锁在身边了。

Oliver卖力的吞吐着，Barry的阴茎被温暖紧紧包裹住，再加上喉间的收缩，Barry只觉得脑海里一片空白，Oliver的手指还在后穴里缓慢的搅动，修剪的平整光滑的指甲时不时顶压到凸起的一点，Barry已经无法强忍自己的声音了，甜腻的呻吟声荡漾在空气里，“嗯……啊……不要……”即使口中吐出的零碎话语表达着主人抗拒的心态，但Barry的身体很诚实的在Oliver口腔里顶撞，后穴摩擦着Oliver的三根手指，擦过某一点后Barry尖叫了一声，射在了Oliver口中。

Barry瘫软在沙发上，Oliver从他股间抬起头，撤出手指，身体覆上Barry完全舒展开的身体，Barry依旧微张着嘴，呼吸急促，即使射精过一次，身体的空虚还是在啃咬着他的理智，Oliver强势的吻了上去，Barry尝到了自己精液的味道，苦涩，带着浓郁的麝香味，他心里乱乱的，Oliver对他的喜欢应该比他想的要再多一些，认真一些，他想。

注意到Barry有些分神，解开自己的皮带，Oliver在茶几的抽屉里翻找出润滑剂，即使已经扩张的很充分，Oliver还是不愿意让Barry受到一点伤害，他依旧耐心的在后穴口，内壁的穴肉上涂抹大量的润滑剂，然后再是自己已经完全勃起，甚至硬的有些发疼的阴茎，他一点点破开Barry的穴肉，深入到彻底埋在Barry的体内，Barry闷哼着小幅度晃动了下腰，毕竟手指的粗细和阴茎还是有点区别的，更何况Oliver的体型又算精壮的。

Barry还是疼的倒吸了一口气，两腿下意识就夹紧了，Oliver被夹的也不好受，但他还是安抚的吻了吻Barry划过泪水的眼角，“Barry，看着我，放松。”一个又一个细细密密的吻落在Barry的眼睛，嘴唇，脖颈上，Oliver极其耐心的等着Barry适应自己，沙发的空间有些狭小，两个人紧紧的贴在一起，躯体交缠，Barry像搁浅的鱼一般，破碎的呻吟声掉落在空气里。

Oliver轻轻的碾磨起被打开的穴肉，小幅度的抽送着，Barry还是只能感觉到疼痛，“嗯……疼……”Oliver听着Barry小声的喊疼，他减缓了自己的动作，依旧向前寻找着前列腺，“Bar，放松，不然会弄伤你，看着我。”“啊……”Barry把注意力转移到眼前的Oliver，Oliver额头覆盖着一层薄薄的汗，眼睛里的心疼满满的像要把他淹没一般。

尾椎处传来一阵快感，Barry明显带着愉悦的音调泄出唇间，Oliver直直的往那一点碾去，没几下Barry就放松下来任由Oliver大开大合的顶弄，修长的腿缠上Oliver的腰，Oliver顺势把人抬起来，靠在自己肩膀上，Barry只觉得进的更深了，听着自己抑制不住的呻吟，他咬上Oliver的肩膀，压制自己的声音，Oliver笑的胸腔都在震动。

“你怎么这么可爱，我真后悔没有一开始就把你锁在我身边。”Oliver蹭了蹭Barry的脸颊，一个挺身直直的整根没入，Barry只觉得自己的胃都要被顶到了，脑子里只有Oliver低低的喘息，身下的快感和饱胀感，囊袋打在臀瓣上的响声，Oliver抱住自己有力温暖的手臂……Barry觉得这简直不可思议，他从来不是患得患失的人，但是在Oliver这件事上，他没有自信。

“Ollie……嗯哈……我……爱你……”“我也爱你。”Oliver读的到眼前人的小心思，他不知道Barry到底在不安什么，但他会想办法化解Barry的心结。圈住Barry的手臂又紧了一些，像是要把人揉进身体里一般，“我爱你，Barry。”Oliver不厌其烦的每一下撞击都再表达一次他有多在乎眼前的人，Barry被眼泪打湿的睫毛和眸子晶亮亮的，Oliver怎么看怎么觉得Barry就像个天使。

Oliver一下又一下朝着Barry的敏感点冲撞，整根拔出，带出已经有些红肿的肠肉，被紧紧吸附着的感觉让Oliver的理智也快断线，整根没入，贯穿到底，Barry已经感觉不到自己的身体了，只有一阵又一阵的快感吞噬着他的神智，Oliver加快了撞击的频率，Barry的前端不断流出大量的前液，随着Barry一声惊叫，他高潮了，Barry的小腹黏糊糊的一片，后穴下意识的夹紧，Oliver也直接释放在了Barry身体里。

Oliver缓缓的从Barry身体里退出来，带出来一些精液，Barry只觉得不断有温热的东西从自己的后穴滴落，他瞪了始作俑者一眼，Oliver讨好般的把人搂到怀里，“你真的太迷人了，我都不想离开你一秒。”“你真的是敢说……”Barry的呼吸还没平稳下来，脸色依旧泛着潮红，一副脱力的样子。

Oliver不情不愿的从沙发上起来，去到浴室，放满水，回到客厅，把人横抱起来，放到浴缸里，自己也进去，圈起Barry，手指探入由于过度操弄，还没完全合上的小穴，把残留的精液都清理出来，抱着他在热水里闲聊，“你把我的心都勾走了，你要有自信一点，你是我喜欢的人，你比我都要优秀。”Oliver牵起Barry的手，把玩他修长的手指，十指相扣，“你看，我不会愿意放开你的。”

“总觉得我们不是平等的。”Barry使用过度的嗓子有些嘶哑，声音里带了些低落。“我们当然不是平等的，你是我喜欢的人，你肯定比我要重要的多，你是我的光，Barry。”Barry收紧了与Oliver交叠的十指。

之后的两个人遇到转化人，一起并肩作战，Oliver尽管还是会担心Barry的安危，但是他总是能很好的隐藏在心里，自家小孩要是知道Oliver天天担心着他，指不定怎么闹，说他不信他的实力，一想起Barry，Oliver嘴角勾起的幅度就更大一些，他想是时候让他的Barry Allen告知外界他已经名草有主了。

Oliver举办了一场大型的慈善晚会，Barry爱心泛滥，对任何有困难的人都想尽可能的去帮助，他借着这个由头，在媒体上公开求婚，“很多人都会说觉得我变了，捕捉不到我混乱的私生活了，外界猜测我找到真爱了，那现在我就为你们揭开这个谜底。”Oliver转向Barry，手心里放着两枚戒指，“Barry Allen，你愿意在今天，正式成为属于Oliver Queen的Barry Allen么。”话语里不带一丝疑问，Barry看着Oliver单膝跪地，眼睛里满满的都是自己惊喜的神情，“我愿意。”

Oliver把刻着自己名字的戒指戴上了Barry的手指，Barry也拿过另一枚，套住了Oliver的一生，两个人的感情并不是一帆风顺，但Oliver再也没让Barry有过任何的不安，Oliver不管几点回家，晚上都会把Barry搂进怀里，他怎么样也抱不够自己的爱人，他也会觊觎每一个靠近Barry的人。

Barry看的到Oliver和每个人保持距离，不让舆论媒体有机可乘，在一些场合，要么独自一人前去，要么带上Barry一起，也会遇到一些人不知趣的来纠缠，独自一人的时候，Oliver都会尽量快步离开，和Barry一起的时候，他都会下意识先把人护到身后，以免某些不必要的意外发生。

Oliver Queen用Arrow的弓箭吸引到了Flash，用他的爱意抓住了Barry Allen。


End file.
